


Chaos Love

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Kyle wanted comfort, instead he got a boyfriend
Relationships: Clyde Jenkins/Kyle Baxter
Kudos: 7





	Chaos Love

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE CEO OF JENXTER  
> This started off as a platonic fic but the CCC needs more gay representation so I made it shippy  
> Also Kyle is autistic sorry I don't make the rules

Kyle runs away from the group, clearly crying. Why were all his coworkers so mean to him?  
Clyde Jenkins, the Corporal at the CCC, opens the front door to see Kyle run past time. He turns to two of his other coworkers. Wilson and Elias look at each other. They're screwed.   
"You two are unbelievable" Clyde said before chasing after Kyle.   
He found Kyle leaning against the wall, sobbing. He sits down next to him.  
"People suck" Clyde said.  
"They do," Kyle said, sniffing.   
"You can't let them get to you pal" Clyde said. "Because people really do suck. If those guys mess with you again, just let me know. I'm trained in guerrilla warfare"  
Kyle chuckles.   
"Well if you are trained to fight gorillas, that'll make anyone scared" Kyle said. They both laugh. They are now facing each other, a visible blush forms on both of their faces  
Kyle holds himself.  
"Are you okay now?" Clyde said. Kyle didn't reply.   
"Would you like a hug?" Clyde said. Kyle looked away and nodded. Clyde put his arms around Kyle and the two hugged for a moment.   
When the two break apart, Clyde uses his finger to hold up Kyle's head.   
"Listen Kyle," Clyde said. "You're the funniest guy I've ever met. And you're the sweetest too. You didn't deserve to be transferred to the Wall"  
"Sir…" Kyle said. Their foreheads touched.   
"Sir? My name is Clyde" Clyde said. The two unexpectedly kissed. They didn't intend to kiss but they were so into the moment that they might as well lock lips.   
The two parts, Kyle covers his face in embarrassment.   
"I'm sorry…" Kyle said.   
"It's okay Kyle," Clyde said. "I… really enjoyed that"  
"You did?" Kyle said.   
"Yeah." Clyde said, pushing up his glasses "i think I'm in love with you Kyle"  
"I think I'm in love with you too Clyde" Kyle said. "Can I… kiss you again?"  
Clyde gave it a second before nodding. They lean in to kiss each other again, this time more passionate. They break apart to see Wilson and Elias standing in front of them. All 4 of them scream.   
"Wait, it's not what it looks like," Clyde said.   
"Me and Wilson came to apologize to Kyle but you two seem to be tongue wrestling" Elias said.   
"Come on guys, there's nothing to be ashamed about," Wilson said. "My brother in law is gay. He brings his husband every Thanksgiving. Timmy loves him" Wilson said.   
"Clyde came to comfort me when I was crying," Kyle said. "Now I think I'm in love"  
Clyde suddenly stands up, cracking his knuckles.   
"So I heard you two were bullying my Kyle" Clyde said. Elias and Wilson gulp very loudly before screaming and running away. Clyde chased after them.   
"Wait, Clyde!" Kyle said, running away as well. "Don't hurt them"  
The day went by and soon everyone was packing up to leave. Kyle finished packing his stuff and was about to leave when Clyde stopped him.   
"Do you… wanna come to my place?" Clyde said. "I mean you don't have to.. I'm just asking"  
Kyle gave it a second before nodding.   
"I'd love that," Kyle said.   
Time skips to Clyde's house. Clyde puts his glasses on the nightstand before putting his arms around Kyle.  
"I love you Clyde," Kyle said.   
"I love you too Kyle" Clyde said before the two of them drifted off into sleep, still cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this time to tell y'all I made a Twitter so now I can post previews of my newest fics  
> Twitter: SonicExeP  
> Instagram: @femalesonic.exe2 (I also post fic previews there too)


End file.
